Noter
Noter thumb|700px Alm. Notar (m), Fr. Notuire (m), İng. Notary. Hukûkî güvenliği sağlamak ve anlaşmazlıkları önlemek için hukûkî işlemleri belgelendiren, Adâlet Bakanlığına bağlı ve özel statüye tâbi kişi. Târihçesi: Hukûkî yapısı gereği olarak, noterlik iş ve işlemleri, her milletin târihinde, çok eskiden beri bulunagelmiştir. Noterliğin esaslı bir şekilde ilk tatbikatlarına Roma Hukûkunda ve İslâmHukûkunda rastlanmaktadır. Roma’da noterlik, başlangıçta, hiçbir resmî sıfatı olmayan kimselere ücret karşılığında veya ücretsiz olarak kölelere yaptırılıyordu. Sonraları, “Tabellion” adı verilen, noter işini gören kimseler, devlet tarafından tâyin edilerek, belediye kontrolüne verildi. Dördüncü ve beşinci yüzyıllarda Roma Devlet teşkilâtı düzeltilirken, amme hizmeti gören yerlerdeki bu kâtiplere Exceptores, kayzer yanında görev yapanlara da Notari adı verilirdi. Bu kelime, çabuk yazan anlamına gelmektedir. Fransa’da ilk zamanlarda noterlik işleri, sinyorlar ve mahkemeler tarafından görülürdü. On altıncı yüzyılda bunlara, Tabellion veya Garde-Note denirdi. Kral Dördüncü Henry zamanında bu kimselere Noter adı verildi ve babadan oğula geçen bir meslek hâlini aldı. İslâm Hukûkunda noterlik işlerini yapacak kişilerin âdil, güvenilir, kusur ve açıktan günah işlemeyen kimseler olması istenmiştir. İslâmiyette noterlik işleri Kur’ân-ı kerîm’de, bir borcun âdil bir kâtip tarafından şâhit huzûrunda yazılması emredildiğinde, başlamış ve bu işlemi yapana “kâtib-i âdil” denmiştir. Osmanlı Devletinde noterlik işlerini kadı veya nâibler yapardı. 1877’de bunlara “Mukâvelât Muharriri” denilmiş ve bu isimde bir tüzük yürürlüğe girmiştir. 1913’te Kâtib-i Âdil Kânunu Muvakatı kabul edilmiştir. Osmanlı Devletinde, hukûkî işlemlerin vesikalandırılmasına son derece önem verilirdi. Çünkü bu, dînî bir emirdi. Bunun en açık delili de ağzına kadar dolu olan devlet arşivleridir. Ülkemizde 1939’da Noterlik Kânunu’nun kabul edilişine kadar, bu kânun yürürlükte kalmıştır. Bugün 1512 sayılı Noterlik Kânunu yürürlüktedir. Noterlik mesleği, 1512 sayılı Noterlik Kânunu ve bu kânun gereğince hazırlanmış Noterlik Kânunu Yönetmeliğince düzenlenmiştir. Her asliye mahkemesinin bulunduğu yerde (ilçede), o mahkemenin yargı çevresindeki noterlik işlerini görmeğe yetkili olmak üzere bir “Noterlik” kurulur. Her noterliğin başında bir “Noter” vardır. Noter olabilmek için Hukuk Fakültesi mezunu olmak ve noterlik stajını tamamlayarak, noterlik belgesini almış olmak gerekir. Noterlik bir kamu hizmetidir. Fakat noterler devlet memuru değildir. Devletten aylık almazlar. Gördükleri hizmete karşılık iş sâhiplerinden Noterlik ücret târifesine göre belli bir ücret alırlar. Bundan başka noterler, tahsil ettikleri vergi, resim ve harç tutarları üzerinden, yüzde üç oranında noterlik hissesi alırlar. Noterler, devlet memuru olmadıkları hâlde memurlar gibi, Adâlet Bakanlığı tarafından tâyin edilirler. Kural olarak hiçbir hizmet ve görev noterlikle birleşemez. Ayrı noter bulunmayan yerlerdeki (ilçelerdeki) noterlikler (dördüncü sınıf noterlikler), Adâlet Bakanlığınca görevlendirilecek kâtip sınıfından bir adâlet memuru (genellikle mahkeme başkâtipleri) tarafından geçici olarak yönetilir. Bu gibilere “Geçici Yetkili Noter Yardımcısı” adı verilir. Noterin vazifeleri: Noterler, hukûkî güvenliği sağlamak ve anlaşmazlıkları önlemek için işlemleri belgelendirirler. Bunlar, yapılmaları kânunen başka bir makam veya şahsa verilmemiş hukûkî işlemlerle, yapılmaları ve resmiyet verilmesi noterlerden istenen hukûkî işlemler, gayri menkul satış vaadleri ve noterlikte ve dışarda yazılan kâğıtlardaki imzâların onaylanması, resmî yazılı belgelerin örneğini vermek, bir dilden bir dile yazıyı çevirme işleri ile ihtar, ihbar, protesto, tescil, tespit, emânet gibi iş ve işlemlerdir. Noter odaları: Üç veya daha fazla, noterlik bulunan her belediye hudûdu içinde bir “Noter odası” kurulur. Her noter, bölgesi içinde bulunduğu odaya kayd olmak mecburiyetindedir. Türkiye Noterler Birliği: Bütün noterlerin tabiî üyesi bulundukları bu birlik, tüzel kişiliğe sahip, kamu kurumu niteliğinde bir meslek kuruluşudur. Noter odaları, bu birliğin mahallî organlarıdır. Noterlik Kânunu hükümlerine göre belgelendirilen, yapılan işlemler resmî sayılır. Gerek düzenleme, gerekse tasdik etme (onaylama) biçimindeki noter senetleri resmî senettirler. Kesin delil olup, sahteliği ispatlanmadıkça doğru kabul edilirler. Gayri menkul satış vaadi sözleşmesi gibi bâzı hukûkî sözleşmeler noterlikçe yapılmadıkça geçerlilik kazanamazlar. NOTERLİĞİN DOĞUŞU ROMA HUKUKUNDA NOTER Noterlik Hukuk Dergisi'nin 135.sayısında yayınlanmıştır. Yrd. Doç. Dr. Seldağ GÜNEŞ CEYLAN Gazi Üniversitesi Hukuk Fakültesi Öğretim üyesi GİRİŞ Günümüz hukukunun temellerinin Roma Hukuku’na dayandığı yadsınamaz bir gerçektir. Roma Hukuku, bugün özellikle kıta Avrupa’sında yürürlükte bulunan hukuk düzenlerinin oluşumunda, önemli bir rol oynamış ve hukuk sistemlerini doğrudan etkilemiştir. Dolayısıyla günümüzün vazgeçilmez kurumlarından olan noterliğin temellerinin de Roma Hukukuna dayandığını söylemek mümkündür, ancak noterlik kurumu temellerini Roma hukukundan almış olmakla beraber, içinde bulunduğu dönemin özelliklerine, siyasi, sosyal ve ekonomik yapısına göre zaman içinde çeşitli değişikliklere uğramıştır. Roma İmparatorluğu`nun kuruluşunun ilk dönemlerinden, ortacağa kadar geçen süre içinde, noterlik kurumu gelişerek büyümüş, önemli ve güçlü bir kurum haline gelmiştir. Noterler genelde üst sınıf mensuplarından oluşmuş ve hatta bazı dönemlerde imparator adına faaliyetlerini sürdürmüşlerdir. Her dönemin siyasi yapısından etkilenen ve buna göre şekillenen noterlik kurumu, özellikle 12. yüzyıl ve devamında bugün anladığımız şekilde noterliğe benzer bir yapı ve işleyiş içine girmiştir. Bu çalışmada, özellikle Roma İmparatorluğu’nda noterlik kurumu, dönemler içinde kullanılan farklı terimlerle birlikte, noterlik kurumuna ilişkin açıklamalar yapılarak ele alınmış ve Roma İmparatorluğu’nun yıkılmasından sonra noterlik kurumunun gelişimi ana hatlarıyla incelenmiştir. I. ROMA İMPARATORLUĞU DÖNEMLERİ İÇİNDE NOTERLİK Noterlik kurumu, Roma İmparatorluğunun klasik devlet yapısı içinden çıkmış ve tarih boyunca bu kurum için scriba, notarius, tabellio, tabularius ve bunun gibi çesitli terimler kullanılmıştı. Bunlar, bugünkü noterlik anlayışının temellerini oluşturmakla birlikte, bu terimlerin aralarında bazı farklılıklar da bulunmaktaydı. Ancak tarihte, noterliğe benzer faaliyetleri yürüten kişilerin her dönemde farklı isimlendirildiği ve faaliyetleri, isleyişleri, idari yapılarıyla ilgili içinde bulundukları dönemin özelliklerine göre, çesitli değişikliklere uğradıkları belirlenmiştir. Aşağıda scriba, notarius, tabellio terimleri ayrı başlıklar halinde tek tek incelenecektir. 1. GENEL OLARAK NOTERLIK VE SCRIBA Roma İmparatorluğu`nun ilk dönemlerinden itibaren noterlik kurumu özellikle, kamu, özel ve uluslararası hukuk alanlarında sosyal yaşam düzeni içinde geniş bir yer tutuyordu. İmpartorluğun kuruluş dönemlerinde ve sonrasında genellikle sözleşmeler sözlü olarak stipulatio1 yoluyla yapılıyordu. Dolayısıyla bu dönemlerde yazma sanatı cok gelişmemişti. Ancak bu sekilde sözleşmeler yapıldığında ve sonrasında, sözleşmeye ilişkin bir uyuşmazlık ortaya çıktığında, ispat açısından bazı zorluklar yaşanıyordu. Eğer sözleşmeler şahitler huzurunda yapılmışsa, tekrar sahitlerin aranması, hayatta olup olmadıklarının araştırılması ve ifadelerine başvurulması gerekiyordu. Bu durum, taraflar açısından büyük güçlükler doğuruyordu. Bu nedenle bazı hukuki ilişkilerin kayıt altına alınması gerekliliği ortaya çıktı2. Ticari hayatın gelişmesi, sosyal yaşamın daha düzenli hale gelmesi, taraflar arasında sözleşme ilişkilerinin gelişmesi sonucunda Roma toplumunda, devlet adına belge düzenleyen, muhasebe defterleri tutan ve buna benzer idari ve kamu hizmeti yapan, kendine bunu meslek edinmiş bir grup ortaya çıktı. Bu kişilere yazıcı (scriba) denmekteydi. Scriba3 terimi aynı zamanda, librarius anlamında, edebi yönden iyi yazı yazan kişiler için de kullanılmaktaydı. Kural olarak, özgür ve Roma vatandaşı olan kişiler yazıcı olabilirlerdi4. Klasik Dönemde yazıcı terimi hukuki açıdan, ilk olarak mahkemelerde, davalara ilişkin kayıtları tutan, kopyalayan, görevli katipler için kullanıldı5. Daha sonra, sözleşme, vasiyetname ve benzeri hukuki belgeleri düzenleyen, devlet adına (mahkemelere veya senatoya bağlı) çalışan kişilere de yazıcı dendi. Yazıcılar, ilk zamanlardan itibaren modern noterlerin temelini oluşturmuştu. Yaptıkları işler zaman içinde genişlemiş, bunun sonucunda isimleri ve toplum içindeki yerleri de farklılaşmıştı. 2. NOTARIUS Cumhuriyet döneminin sonlarında, M.Ö. 1. yüzyılda ve Cicero6 döneminde, bu kayıtların tutulmasını kolaylaştırmak için yeni bir sistem geliştirilmişti. Buna göre, notae tironinae denilen çeşitli işaretler ve kısaltmalar kamunun kullanımına girdi7. Bu yöntemi kullanan köle ve azatlılara ise, notarius dendi8. Notarius, kelime anlamı olarak, söylenilen şeyleri aynen ama çeşitli kısaltmalar kullanarak yazan kişi anlamına gelmekteydi9. Zamanla notarius terimi, imparator sekreteri veya eyalet valisine bağlı çalışan, kayıtları tutan özel seçilmiş bazı kişiler için de kullanılmaya başlandı. Notarii`ler özel kişilerin işlerinin yanında magistra ve hukukçular için de hukuki yazılar düzenliyorlardı10. “Eos, qui notis scribunt acta praesidum, rei publicae causa non abesse certum est. ”11 “Magistra`ların kararlarının tutanaklarını tutanlar, tabi ki kamu hizmeti dışında tutulamazlar.” Yukarıda yer alan, Digesta`da geçen Modestinus`a ait metne göre, magistra’ların yaptıkları işlerin kamu hizmeti olarak vasıflandırılmaları dolayısıyla, onların yanında çalışan ve kamu hizmetinin görülmesi için mahkemede bulunan, notarius`ların yaptıkları işler de birer kamu hizmeti olarak düşünülmekteydi12. 1740 yılında Edinburg`da, noterlik hizmetini, işleyişini ve tarihçesini anlatan bir kitap yayınlanmıştı13. Ars Notariatus isimli bu esere göre, sözleşme, vasiyetname hazırlayan ve yüksek hakimlerin dava tutanaklarını düzenlemekle görevlendirilen kişiler, yani bir nevi mahkeme katipleri, için “scriptores notarii libellenses“ terimi kullanılmaktaydı. Bu kişilerin (scriba) yanında, onlara yardım etmekle görevli, hukuki belgelerin kaydını tutan köle ve azatlılar çalışırdı. Köleler, bu görevlerinin yanında efendilerinin diğer işlerini de yerine getirirlerdi. Roma vatandaşları genellikle, bu tür faaliyetleri küçük görüyorlardı ve kendi mevkilerine uymayacağını düşünüyorlardı. M.S. 401 yılında, Honorius kölelerin scriba olarak çalışmasını yasakladı ve bu şekilde çalışanlar için çok ağır cezalar koydu14. 4. yüzyıl sonu, 5. yüzyılın başlarında, İmparatorluk Yüksek Mahkemesi`nde çalışanlar için de notarius terimi kullanıldı. Bu dönemde noterler kendilerine verilen görevlere göre çeşitli derecelere ayrıldılar. Devlet başkanının yardımcısı, noterlerin başkanı sayılıyordu ve kendisine primicerius notariorum deniyordu15. Bunun altında yer alan tribinius ve notarius ise birlikte çalışarak, kamu görevlilerinin bir listesini oluşturmak suretiyle bu görevlilerin alacakları maaşları düzenliyorlardı. Zamanla, notarius kelimesinin kapsamı genişledi ve eyalet mahkemelerinde kayıt tutanlar, imparatorların özel sekreterleri, imparator adına imza yetkisi olanlar için de notarius terimi kullanılmaya başlandı16. 3. TABELLIO - TABELLIONES Roma’da kişiler arasındaki, vasiyetname düzenlenmesi, toprak paylaşımı gibi, özel işlemler ise, kural olarak tabellarii veya tabularii17 denen, kamuya bağlı olmayan ve tamamen profesyonel kişiler tarafından düzenlenmekteydi18. Aslında ilk dönemlerde köleler tabularii olabiliyordu. Örneğin, bir kişiye ait malların ve değerlerin dökümüne (envanter) ilişkin düzenlemeler yapılırken, mutlaka bir tabularii’nin orada hazır bulunması gerekliydi. Bu şekilde birden fazla düzenlemenin yapılması halinde ise, en az iki tabularii’nin işlem sırasında orada hazır bulunma şartı vardı19. Tabellae (veya tabulae) terimi, o dönemde, bu kişilerin üzerine yazı yazdıkları balmumundan yapılmıs levhalar için kullanılmaktaydı. Genellikle stipulatio şeklinde yapılan sözleşmelerin daha sonradan bir uyuşmazlık çıkması halinde, taraflar açısından ispatı güçlük yarattığı için bu sözleşmelerin tabulae denen tutanaklara geçirilmesi gerekliliği doğdu. Bu şekilde yapılan işlem şahitle huzurunda imzalanıyordu20. Tabellio yanında, belirlenmiş kurallar çerçevesinde çalışan kişilere ise, tabularius denmekteydi. Tabularius tek başına kamusal yetkiye sahip değildi. Bunların düzenlediği belgelerin tabellio tarafından onaylanması gerekliydi. Tabellio’ların ayrı bir çalısma büroları olmadığından, genellikle, büyük meydanlar ve pazar yerleri, onların calışma mekanlarıydı. Görevleriyle ilgili düzenlemeler kanunla yapılıyordu. Bunların işlerini takip eden katiplerine ise, notarii denmekteydi21. Yukarıda değinildiği gibi, tabularius da tabellio yanında çalışan bir çeşit katip, notarii olarak düşünülebilirdi. Daha sonraları, tabellio`lar, şahitlerce onaylanan ve tarafların da imzasını taşıyan belgeler düzenlemeye başladılar ki böylece tüm işlemler bittiğinde, taraflar, kendilerini, yaptıkları hukuki işlemle bağlamış oluyorlardı. Notarii`ler hazırladıkları taslak halindeki yazıları, tek başlarına hukuki işlem düzenleme yetkisi olan, tabelliones`lere veriyorlardı. Notarii`ler özel kişilerin işlerinin yanında magistra ve hukukçular için de hukuki kısa yazılar düzenleyebiliyorlardı. Bugünkü modern noterliğin temellerinin o zamanlarda faaliyet gösteren tabellio’lara dayandığını söylemek mümkündür. Aslında, tabellio teriminin günümüzdeki notere karşılık olarak kullanıldığı kabul edilse dahi, tabularius, notarius gibi terimlerden bunun tamamen ayırt edilmesinin mümkün olmadığı düşünülmektedir. Tabelliones`in de advocati, pragmatici22, formulari, tabularii gibi hukuk eğitimi almış ve öğrenciliklerinden itibaren de hukuk eğitiminin içinde olmaları gerekliydi. “Nec idem omnino iuris periti & iuris studiosi. Nam & tabelliones & advocate; pragmatici, formularii, tabularii, iuris periti sunt …”23. Tabellio`ların yaptıları işlemler instrumenta publice sayılıyordu. Instrumenta publice, daha itibarli ve kabul edilmiş olduğundan instrumenta private’dan farklıydı. Önceleri, kişiler arasındaki özel işlemler hukuken kayıt altına alınmıyorlardı ve ispat açısından sorunlar çıkıyordu. Bu yüzden bunların, kayıt altına alınması ve kamu arşivlerinde saklanması gerekliliği doğdu. Böylece, bu belgeler kaydedilip, bir yerde muhafaza edilerek, tam ispat varakası olan instrumenta publica haline geldiler. Zamanla, tabelliones`lerin sayısı ve önemi arttı24. Iustinianus zamanında, bunlar, prototabellio denilen bir başkan etrafında toplanmış bir birlik haline geldiler. İmparator Constantin`in yeniden yapılandırması sonucu, noterler kendi görevlerinin dışında imparator tarafından bazı önemli kamusal işlerde de görevlendirildiler ve imparatorluk kurumu haline geldiler25. II. BATI ROMA İMPARATORLUĞU’NUN YIKILMASINDAN SONRA AVRUPA’DA NOTERLİĞİN GELİŞİMİ 5. yüzyılda, Batı Roma İmparatorluğu`nun çöküsü ile birlikte buralara yerleşen işgalciler, kendi örf adetlerini zorla kabul ettirmeye çalışsalar da, bazı eyaletlerde eski Roma hukukunu ve kurumlarını uygulamayı faydalı gördüler. Bu yüzden, belediye ve eyalet idareleri, mahkemeleri, hukuki düzenlemeleriyle eskisinin devamı niteliğinde varlıklarını sürdürdüler. Fethedilen yeni eyaletler, conventus denilen kücük bölgelere ayrılıyordu. Bu bölgelerde, eski Roma yönetiminde olduğu gibi, mahkemeler Romalı yargıçlar tarafından görülüyordu. Bu dönemde kıta Avrupasının büyük bölümünde noterlik kurumu önemini korumayı devam ettirdi. Frankların himayesi altında olan her bölgede eyalet kontunun başkanlık yaptığı, kraliyet mahkemesi (curia regis) adı verilen, bir mahkeme bulunuyordu26. Bu mahkeme, yüksek yargı da dahil olmak üzere farklı mahkemeleri içinde barındırıyordu. Önemli satışlar ve devirler, curia regis`in son merci olarak, onayıyla çıkıyordu. Bu mahkemelere bağlı çalışan ve hukuki ilişkiye ait belgeleri düzenleyen noterler de bulunuyordu. Memur olarak çalışan bu kişiler bağlı oldukları kendi bölgelerinde faaliyet gösteriyorlardı. 9. yüzyıla gelindiğinde, mahkemelerde bazı anlaşmazlıklar ortaya cıktı, mahkeme başkanları görevlerini reddettiler. Bunun üzerine büyük Karl (768-814), mahkemeleri kontrol altına almak ve adaleti sağlamak için, hukuki işlere bakmakla görevlendirdiği missi dominici denilen hükümet temsilcisi olan memurları atadı. M.S. 803 yılında, imparator, bu memurlara kendi görev alanları içinde noter bulundurmaları ve o bölgenin valisinin (kontunun), hukukçuların ve dini görevlilerin noterlerle birlikte uyum içinde calışmaları talimatını verdi. Bu memurlar tarafından atanan noterlere de kraliyet noterleri dendi. 10. yüzyıla gelindiğinde, saray noterleri olarak da anılmaya başlanan kraliyet noterleri, mahkemelerde tutanakları kaydetmekle ve aynı zamanda özel hukuki işleri de düzenlemekle görevlendirildiler27. Görevlerini yerine getirebilmeleri için kendilerine devamlı ikamet edecekleri belli bir yer de verilmişti. 11. yüzyılda, noterlerin sayıları arttı ve artık tek bir düzen içine girdiler. Aynı yüzyılda eyalet valisi curia regis`e yani yüksek mahkemeye başkanlık yapıyordu ve noter atama yetkisi de kendisine verilmişti. Bu yüzyıldan itibaren İtalya`da Bologno Üniversitesi`nde yapılan çalışmalar ışığında Roma Hukuku`nun yeniden canlandırılması aşamasında noterliğe ilişkin yeni uygulamalar da ortaya çıktı28. Özellikle glassator`ların29 ve commentator´ların verdikleri katkılar noterlik kurumunu geliştirmiş ve güçlendirmişti. O dönemin önemli commentator`ları ve glassator`ları, teoriyi de cok iyi bildikleri için noterlik yapmaktaydılar. Bunlardan biri olan Bartolus da, bu konuda çok fazla çalışma yapmıştı30. Bu dönemden sonra, Italya ve diğer Akdeniz ülkeleriyle, Güney Fransa`da, Roma hukuku temellerine dayanan ve aynı noterlik geleneklerinin devam ettiği bir sistem uygulanmaya başlandı. Kuzey Avrupa´daki noterler, Güney Avrupa`da uygulanan Roma hukuku temeline dayanan noterlik modelini kabul etmemişlerdi. Kuzeydeki noterler özellikle, bürokratik ve idari işlemleri yapıyorlardı. Orta cağda buradaki noterler sadece kamusal işleri yaparken, güney Avrupa`da kişiler arasındaki çeşitli özel hukuki işlemler için de noterler görevlendirilmişti. Kendini kutsal Roma İmparatoru olarak niteleyen Frederick II (1215-1250), 1235 yılında tüm mahkeme tutanaklarının noterler tarafindan kayıt altına alınması gerektiğine ilişkin bir kanun yayınladı. 12. yüzyıldan itibaren, kendilerini Augustus`un mirasçısı olarak gören Alman imparatorları, yüksek memurlara, belediye yetkililerine ve birliklere bazı ayrıcalıklar verdiler. Bu dönemde de noterlere imparator noterleri dendi. 12. yüzyılın başlarında Papa eskiden sadece kendi sınırları içinde atamaları yaparken, sınırları dışındaki noter atamalarını da kendi tekeline aldı31. Bu noterlere ise “notarii apostilicae sedis, sacri lateranensis palatii“ dendi32. 13. yüzyıla gelindiğinde, ticari ilişkilerin artması, devlet kurumlarının coğalması nedeniyle özellikle İtalya`daki noterlerin sayısında da artış meydana geldi. Pisa´da iki yüz, 1303`te Genova`da iki yüz, 1336-1338 yılları arasında Floransa`da altı yüz, Milano`lu yazar Bonvesin della Riva`ya göre33, Milano`da bin bes yüz noter görev yapmaktaydı34. İngiltere ise, kıta Avrupası ülkelerinde olduğu gibi Roma Hukuku’na ilişkin gelişmelerden çok fazla etkilenmedi. Noterliğin İngiltere’ye girişi 13. ve hatta 14. yüzyıllara rastlamaktadır. 1279 yılında Papa, Canterbury Başpiskoposu’nu noter seçimleri için görevlendirdi. Bunun doğal bir sonucu olarak, ilk dönemlerde noter olarak seçilen kişilerin bir çoğu din adamıydı. 1533 yılında çıkarılan bir kanunla, Papa’nın elindeki bu yetki alınarak Kral’a devredildi. Sonuç olarak, günümüz hukuk düzenlerinde çok önemli bir yere sahip olan noterliğin temelleri Roma Hukuku’na dayanmaktadır. Bu konuda bulunan sınırlı sayıdaki kaynaklar incelendiğinde, Roma İmparatorluğu’nun kurulmasından itibaren tek bir noterlik kurumundan bahsetmenin mümkün olmadığı görülmektedir. Noterlik kurumu her dönemin kendine özgü siyasi, sosyal ve ekonomik yapısından etkilenmiştir. Bunun sonucu olarak zaman içinde noterler için kullanılan terimler, noterin görev alanı, işleyişi ve bu kurumun önemi değişerek gelişmiştir. Noterlik kurumu, özellikle 12. yüzyıl ve devamında bugün anladığımız şekilde noterliğe benzer bir yapı ve işleyiş içine girmiştir. Bu dönemden sonra noterlik kurumuna ilişkin gelişmeler ayrı bir makale konusu yapılacak ve orada incelenecektir. BiBLiYOGRAFYA *BROWN, James C. : “The Origin and Early History of the Office of Notary”, The Juridical Review. V.: 47 No:4, Edinburg 1935 *BURDICK, William: The Principles of Roman Law and Their Relation to Modern Law, New Jersey 2004 *CEYLAN, Seldağ: Roma Hukuku’nun Günümüz Hukuk Düzenlerine Etkisi, G.Ü. Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, C.VIII, S. 1, 2, 2004, S. 75 - 93 *CRANSTOUN, James: A Notary of England, London 1913 *HARRIES, Jill: Cicero and the Jurists, Great Britain, 2006 *HONORE, Tony: Emperors and Lawyers, Oxford 1998 *LOPEZ, R.S.: “The Unexplored Wealth of the Notarial Archives of Pisa and Luca”, Mélanges d`histoire du moyen áge dédiés á la mémoire de Louis Halphen (Presses Universitaires de France), Paris 1951 *NICOLAJ, Giovanna: “Documento privato e notariato : le origini”, Notariado público y documento privado: de los origenes al siglo XIV, Actas del VII Congreso Internacional de Diplomàtica Valencia 1986, Valencia 1989 *RADO, Türkan: Roma Hukuku Dersleri Borçlar Hukuku, İstanbul 1992 *REYERSON, Kathryn, SALATA, Debra: Medieval Notaries and Their Acts, Michigan 2004, s. 2 *ROBY, Henry John: Roman Private Law in the Times of Cicero and of the Antonines, V.II, New Jersey 2000 *UMUR, Ziya: Roma Hukuku Lügatı, İstanbul 1983 Ars Notariatus, Edinburg 1740 Kaynakça *1 Stipulatio, tarafların iradelerini sözlü bir şekilde belli kelimeler kullanarak beyan etmeleriyle, bir soru ve cevaptan meydana gelen, her türlü borcu doğuran bir sözlü akitti.; DI MARZO, Salvatore: Roma Hukuku, İstanbul 1954, s. 376 vd.; *2 RADO, Türkan: Roma Hukuku Dersleri Borçlar Hukuku, İstanbul 1992, s. 91. *3 4. ve 5. yüzyıllarda mahkemelerde katip olarak çalışan bazı kişilere exceptor da denmekteydi. Exceptor’ları, yaptıkları işler açısından, scriba ile karıştırmamak gerekir. Exceptor`lar köle olabileceği gibi para karşılığı hizmetini sunan „pro editione gestorum“ özgür kişiler de olabilirdi. M.S. 396 yılında çıkarılan Honorius Kanunu’na göre, her mahkemede yargılama sırasında bir magistra, üc görevli memur ve bir exceptor bulunması gerekliydi. Cod. Theod.. 8, 7.17., De diversis officiis et apparitoribus et probatoriis eorum; “Idem ad principium praefectum praetorio. exceptores omnes iudicibus obsequentes, qui nec militiam sustinent neque a fisco ullas consequuntur annonas…”; Exceptor`ların, düzenli olarak maaşlarını devletten aldıkları ve bunun için de devlet memuru olduklarına ilişkin bir görüş de bulunuyordu. ; Cod. Theod., 12, 1. 151., De decurionibus; “Municipalia gesta non aliter fieri volumes, quam trium principalium proesentia, excepto magistrate et excoptore publico.” *4 CRANSTOUN, James: A Notary of England, London 1913, s. 1; Cranstoun, kural olarak, özgür ve Roma vatandaşı olan kişilerin yazıcı olabildiklerini belirtmiştir, ancak daha sonraki açıklamalarında notae`leri kullananların azatlı veya köle olduğundan bahsetmiştir. Burada tartışmalı bir durum ortaya çıkmıştır. *5 BROWN, James C.: “The Origin and Early History of the Office of Notary”, The Juridical Review. V.: 47 No:4, Edinburg 1935, s. 209; HARRIES, Jill: Cicero and the Jurists, Great Britain, 2006, s. 41; M.Ö. 1. yüzyılda yaşayan Flavius hukuk davalarının tutanaklarını hazırlayan ilk hukukçulardandı. Duruşmalara girme ve takip etme hakkı vardı. Daha sonra tuttuğu bu tutanakları kitap olarak bastırdı ve kazandığı ün sayesinde senator seçildi. *6 M.Ö. 106-M.Ö. 43 yıllarında yaşayan Cicero Roma İmparatorluğu’nun önde gelen hatiplerinden biriydi. Babası şövalye olan ve soylu bir aileden gelen Cicero, yaşadığı dönemde, kendini kabul ettirmiş bir filozof ve başarılı bir avukattı.; *7 Bu yöntemin, Cicero’nun sekreteri M. Tullius Tiro tarafından, Cicero’nun konuşmalarını kaydetmek amacıyla bulunduğu düşünülmektedir. *8 BROWN, s. 210; CRANSTOUN, s. 2; Cranstoun, notae denilen kısaltmaları kullanan köle ve azatlılar için notarius terimin kullanıldığını üstüne basarak belirtmiştir. Aynı şekilde Brown da, İmparator Honorius`un kölelerin scriba olarak çalışmasını yasakladığından bahsetmektedir. O halde ilk ortaya çıkan yazıcıların köle veya sonradan özgürlüğe kavuşmuş azatlı oldukları düşünülebilir, ancak Cranstoun, aynı zamanda scriba olabilmek için Roma vatandaşı ve özgür olunması gerektiğini söyleyerek kendi içinde çelişkiye düşmüştür. *9 BROWN; s. 210; “Notarii sunt servi qui ad scribendum operas”; İlk imparatorluk dönemlerinde, actuarii, notarii, cursores, logographi terimleri benzer ifadeler için kullanılmaktaydı. *10 HONORE, Tony: Emperors and Lawyers, Oxford 1998, s. 38. *11 D. 4.6.33, Modestinus libro singulari de enucleatis casibus *12 Notarius’ların tututukları kayıtların resmi tutanak kabul edildiklerine ilişkin kaynaklar bulunmaktadır.; Iust. Nov. 44, “… quanquam proprié publica ea tatum sint, insinuate sunt apud magistrum census,…”, “… kaydedilenler resmidir…”; Iust. Nov. 73.7. 3., “…profiteantur ea sub gestis monumentorum ipsi contrahentes,…”, “… tutanakları kaydederek resmileştirirler,…”; BROWN, s. ix; NICOLAJ, s. 986. *13 Ars Notariatus ismiyle basılan bu kitap noterlik mesleğiyle ilgili bilgiler vermekle birlikte yazarının kim olduğu anlaşılamamıştı. *14 BROWN, s. 209, 215; Brown, Honorius`un kölelerin scriba olarak calışmasını yasakladığından bahsettikten sonra, başka bir bölümde, tabularii`nin köle olduğundan ve Honorius tarafından azatlıların tabularii olarak çalışmalarının yasaklandığını söylemiştir. Buradan da anlaşılmaktadır ki, scriba, tabularii, tabelliones biribirine karışmış ve dönemler içinde birbirlerinin yerine kullanılmış terimlerdir. Bundan dolayı aslında bu terimlerin birbirinden tam olarak ayrılması mümkün görülmemektedir. Bunların her birinin, aslında aynı kurumu, farklı devirlerde tanımlamak için, kullanıldığını düşünmek mümkündür. *15 Cod. Theod., 6, 10,2, De Primicerio et Notariis; “Idem ad valerianum praefectum urbi. notariorum primicerios, si, prout eorum voluntas fuerit, de consistorio nostro sine administratione discesserint.” *16 REYERSON, Kathryn, SALATA, Debra: Medieval Notaries and Their Acts, Michigan 2004, s. 2 *17 Tabularii veya tabellarii ya da tabelliones aslında farklı anlamlara gelmelerine karşın, içiçe girmiş terimlerdi ve çeşitli metinlerde birbirinin yerine kullanılmaktaydı. Ars Notariatus`a göre, M.S. 6. ve 7 yüzyıllarda, tabularii á tabulus, balmumundan yapılmış tabletler anlamına gelmekteydi. Tabularius ise, devlet hazinesine borcu olanlardan ödemelerini tahsil etmek için devlet dairesinde calışan kişilere deniyordu. Ancak, bunlar tarih içinde çeşitli dönemlerde farklı görevler de üstlenmişlerdi. Hatta, tabularius veya amanuensis terimi, tabellio`nun yanında katiplik yapanlar için dahi kullanılmıştı.; Novellae 23. 7.; Nov. 44. pr.; Ayrıca tabullarius teriminin genelde devlet memurları için kullanıldığını düşünenler de bulunmaktadır.; BROWN, s. 16; www.nationalnotary.org. *18 Nov, 46`da ise tabelliones`in bir tanımı verilmişti; “Tabelliones publici sunt contractum scriptores“. *19 BROWN, s. 216. *20 ROBY, Henry John: Roman Private Law in the Times of Cicero and of the Antonines, V.II, New Jersey 2000, s. 12 *21 CRANSTOUN, s. 4. *22 D. 48.19.9.4., Ulpianus, (de officio proconsulis, lib. 10); “Nonnumquam non advocationibus cui interdicitur, sed foro. Plus est autem foro quam advocationibus interdicere, si quidem huic omnino forensibus negotiis accommodare se non permittatur. Solet autem ita vel iuris studiosis interdici vel advocatis vel tabellionibus sive pragmaticis.”, “Bazı durumlarda kişinin avukat olarak hareket etmesi değil, avukat olarak uygulamanın içinde bulunması yasaklanabilir. Aynı sekilde hukuk öğrencileri, avukatlar, noterler ve diğer meslek mensuplarının da örf-adet gereği yasaklanması mümkündür.” *23 Iust. Nov. 46. *24 D. 4, 6, 32, Modestinus, (libro nono regularum) “Abesse rei publicae causa intellegitur et is, qui ab urbe profectus est, licet nondum provinciam excesserit: sed et is qui excessit, donec in urbem revertatur. Et hoc ad proconsules legatosque eorum et ad eos, qui provinciis praesunt, procuratoresve principum, qui in provinciis tenentur, pertinet, et ad tribunos militum et praefectos et comites legatorum, qui ad aerarium delati aut in commentarium principis delati sunt. “ « Eğer bir kişi şehirden ayrılmışsa, ancak henüz görev yaptığı eyalete gelmemişse, devlet işlerinin dışında sayılır. Ayrıldıktan itibaren dönmesi gereken zamana kadar yok kabul edilir. Bu kural, eyaletlerde görevli valilere, askeri yetkililere, hazine tarafından isimleri bildirilen temsilcilere veya imparator tutanaklarının kayıtlarını tutan kişilere uygulanır. » *25 CRANSTOUN, s. 5. *26 BURDICK, William: The Principles of Roman Law and Their Relation to Modern Law, New Jersey 2004, s. 289. *27 BROWN, s. 212; CRANSTOUN, s. 6. *28 NICOLAJ, Giovanna: “Documento privato e notariato : le origini”, Notariado público y documento privado: de los origenes al siglo XIV, Actas del VII Congreso Internacional de Diplomàtica Valencia 1986, Valencia 1989, s. 973. *29 UMUR, Ziya: Roma Hukuku Lügatı, İstanbul 1983, s. 80; Glassator, XII. Yüzyılın başlarından itibaren, Bologna Hukuk Okulunda, çalışmalarda bulunmuş hukukçulara verilen isimdi. Corpus ıuris Civilis, esas alınarak Iustinianus’un bu eserinin tüm bölümleri incelenerek açıklanmış ve yorumlanmıştı. XIII. Yüzyıldan sonra bu görevi postglassator’lar (veya commentator’ler) devralmıştı.; CEYLAN, Seldağ: Roma Hukuku’nun Günümüz Hukuk Düzenlerine Etkisi, G.Ü. Hukuk Fakültesi Dergisi, C.VIII, S. 1, 2, 2004, s. 81. *30 BROWN, s. 205. *31 BROWN, s. 211; Ars Notariatus, Edinburg 1740, s. 6; Havarilerin kanunlarını biraraya getirmek amacıyla ilk kez 4. Papa Clement Roma şehrine noter atamıştı. Papa tarafından atanan noterler Vatikan`ın himayesi altında çalısıyorlardı. *32 CRANSTOUN, s. 7. *33 LOPEZ, R.S.: “The Unexplored Wealth of the Notarial Archives of Pisa and Luca”, Mélanges d`histoire du moyen áge dédiés á la mémoire de Louis Halphen (Presses Universitaires de France), Paris 1951, s. 418. *34 REYERSON, SALATA, s. 3. Osmanlı Yargı Sisteminde Şuhûdu'l-Hâl Dr. Ramazan BALCI / Tarih - Ekim 2010 Yeryüzünde adaleti gerçekleştirmek insanlık tarihi kadar eski bir idealdir. Semavî dinlerin başlıca gayeleri bu olduğu gibi, diğer bütün beşerî sistemler de bu ideali gerçekleştirme iddiasıyla ortaya çıkmıştır. "Zulm ile âbâd olunmaz" sözü insanlığın ortak tecrübesinin bir ifade şeklidir. Bu açıdan tarihe bakıldığında uzun ömürlü medeniyetlerin, sağlam bir adalet mekanizmasına sahip oldukları görülür. Bu yazıda ele alacağımız Osmanlı yargı sistemi, çağının diğer örnekleri arasında üstün bir yere sahiptir. Merkez divanları Osmanlı'da adalet dağıtan kurumlar merkezden taşraya doğru farklılık gösterir. Merkezin en yetkili organı olan Divan-ı Hümâyûn toplantılarında, devlet işleri görüşüldükten sonra bazı duruşmaların yapıldığı bilinmektedir. Bâbıâli'de kurulan günlük divanlardan ayrı olarak haftanın üç günü toplanan "ikindi divanları", Anadolu ve Rumeli Kazaskerlerinin katıldığı Cuma divanı; İstanbul, Galata, Eyüp ve Üsküdar kadıları ile yapılan Çarşamba divanları merkezin yargı sistemini teşkil eder. Kamu yararına çıkarılan kanunları (Kanunnâmeleri), İslâm'ın temel hükümlerine uygunluk açısından denetleme görevi bulunan şeyhülislâmlar, kazaskerler ile birlikte adlî yanlışlıkları önleyen bir temyiz makamı durumundadır. Doğrudan yargı yetkisi bulunmayan ancak verdikleri fetvalarla yargı üzerinde bir nevi denetim yetkisi bulunan müftülerin de sistem içerisinde ayrı bir yeri vardır. Kadılar Osmanlı yargı ve idare sisteminde kadılar önemli bir yere sahipti. Süleymaniye ve Sahn-ı Seman gibi üst düzey medreselerden mezun olan talebeler derecelerine göre Mekke ve Medine gibi önemli şehirlerden başlamak üzere büyük kadılıklara tayin edilirdi. İdari sistemde kaza, kadı'nın en büyük otorite olduğu birimdi. Padişahların ferman ve beratları doğrudan kadılara hitaben yazılırdı. Aynı şekilde sadrazam başta olmak üzere, kazasker, beylerbeyi, kaptân-ı derya gibi şer'î ve örfî hukukun icrasından sorumlu yüksek rütbeli devlet görevlileri, kadılara "buyruldu" adı verilen emirler gönderirlerdi. Kadılar öncelikle bunları sicil defterlerine kaydederdi. Kadı, hem hâkim, hem mülkî âmir, hem de belediye reisliğini yürütürdü. Mahkeme başkanı olarak halk arasında her türlü hukukî ve cezaî ihtilafları halletmeye yetkiliydi. Kadılar, örfî kanunların tatbiki ile de mükellef oldukları için devlet maliyesine ait işleri, şahıslar ile devlet arasında yapılan sözleşmeleri, iltizam işlerinin tanzimini, vergi kanunlarının tatbikini ve her türlü yasaknâmelerin uygulanmasını takip etmek zorundaydılar. Ayrıca sanatkar ve esnafın kontrolü, lonca düzeninin yönetimi, pazarlarda fiyat tespiti, imar nizamının denetimi, vakıf yönetimlerinin kontrolü, kadıların görevleri arasındaydı. Bunlara ek olarak, nâib, mütevelli, imam-hatip vs. tayini, noterlik görevi, miras, evlilik akdi, infaz hakimliği, zaviye ve tekkelerin teftişi de vardı. Kadı, adlî işleri yürütebilmek için, nâipler, kâtipler, hademeler ve muhzırlar gibi geniş bir yardımcılar kadrosuna sahipti. Kadı'nın verdiği kararlar, kazasker veya şeyhülislâm tarafından temyiz edilebilir, istisnaî olarak Divan-ı Hümâyûn'a da götürülebilirdi. Şuhûdu'l-hâll Osmanlı şeriat mahkemelerinde en çok dikkat çeken unsurlarından biri, muhakemenin yapılış tarzını gözlemlemekle yükümlü, "şuhûdu'l-hâl" adında bir heyetin varlığıdır. Kadı davaya baktığı sırada bu kişilerle istişare eder, örfî hukuk ve mahallî adetler konusunda kendilerinden bilgi alırdı. Adaleti gerçekleştirme sorumluluğu bulunan kadıların yardımcılarından olan "şuhûdu'l-hâl", müşahit sıfatıyla mahkemelere iştirak ederdi. Bunlar yargılama esnasında yapılan muameleyi takip ve tetkik için mahkemede bulunan kişilerdi. Şuhûdu'l-hâl üyeleri genellikle kaza bölgesinin müderris, a'yan, eşraf gibi şehrin ileri gelenleri arasından seçilirdi. Heyet içerisinde zaman zaman kazaskerlerin de bulunduğu olurdu.2 "Şuhûdu'l-hâl, udûlü'l-müslîmin veya şuhûdu'l-udûl" tabirleri heyet üyelerine atfedilen önemin bir ifadesiydi. Bunların sayılarının ne kadar olduğu kesin olarak belli değildir. Bir kısım insanların adları yazıldıktan sonra "... ve gayruhum" kaydının konması, kararda imzası olanların dışında mahkemeye katılan üyelerin varlığını gösterir. Bu heyetlerde davalı ve davacı taraf en az birer kişiyle temsil edilirdi. Önemli davalarda üye sayısının daha da çok olduğu göze çarpmaktadır. Bilhassa heyecan ve korkuya sebep olan büyük hâdiseler neticesinde mahkemeye getirilen davalar, böyle kalabalık bir heyet huzurunda yapılıyordu Şuhûdu'l-hâl üyeleri mahkemenin işleyişini ve kararlarını doğrudan etkilememekle birlikte, kadıların adaletli davranmalarını temine çalışırdı. Kadı hüküm vermeden önce bu "müşahitler heyeti"ne danışır, daha sonra kararını verirdi. Bunların, mahkemede adaletin doğru olarak tecelli etmesi bakımından büyük önemi bulunuyordu. Özellikle belirtilmesi gereken husus, bunların davanın görgü şahitleri olmayıp, duruşmanın "müşahitleri" olduğudur.3 Tam bir denetim mekanizması görevini icra eden bu uygulama, davaların umuma açık ve tarafsız olarak yapıldığını göstermesi açısından önemlidir. Şuhûdu'l-hâl konusundaki tek olumsuz değerlendirme, uygulamanın zamanla halk için masrafları artırması olmuştur. Çünkü taraflar, alacakları hüccet veya diğer belgeler için katibiyye, hüddamiye, ihzariyye gibi harçları ödemek zorundaydılar.4 Şuhûdu'l-hâl geleneğinin başlaması Şuhûdu'l-hâl geleneğinin ne zaman başladığı sorusu önemlidir. Bu konu ayrıca araştırılmaya muhtaç olmakla birlikte uygulama ilk defa vakıf senetlerinde ortaya çıkmıştır. Meşhur Müdayene âyetinde geçen "Alışveriş yaptığınızda şahit tutun. (...) Aranızda bir katip de adâletle yazsın.!"5 âyeti ile vasiyet esnasında iki şahit tutulmasını emreden, "Ey İnananlar! Ölüm birinize geldiği zaman vasiyet ederken içinizden iki âdil kimseyi; (...) veya sizden olmayan iki kişiyi şahit tutun."6 âyeti şuhûdu'l-hâl geleneğini başlatmış olmalıdır. Vakıfların doğrudan doğruya bir vasiyet olması bu kanaati güçlendirmektedir. Osmanlı yargı sistemi, şuhûdu'l-hâl uygulamasını normal mahkemelere taşımakla yeni bir form kazanmıştır. Bu araştırma çerçevesinde görülebildiği kadarıyla şuhûdu'l-hâl, Selçuklulardan Osmanlı huhukuna geçmiştir. Vakıflar Dergisi'nde yayımlanan Selçuklu dönemi vakfiyelerinde, şuhûdu'l-hâl açıkça görülmektedir. Sözgelimi Alaeddin Keykubâd'ın mirahorluğunu yapan ve 2. Gıyaseddin Keyhusrev'in (1237-1246) son zamanlarında Amasya dizdarı olan Turumtay'ın vakfiyesi bunlardan biridir.7 Aynı dönemde Karamanoğulları döneminde yapılan İplikçi Cami vakfiyesinde de şuhûdu'l-hâl ibaresi mevcuttur. Osmanlıların ilk padişahlarından 2. Murad'ın vakfiyesinin son kısmı aşağıdaki gibidir: "Nitekim yüce Allah, 'işittikten sonra kim onu değiştirirse günahı değiştirenlerin üzerinedir. Allah işitir ve bilir.' buyurmuştur. Bu vakfın doğruluğuna ve kesinliğine hüküm ve yargısı geçerli olan Müslümanların hâkimlerinden bir hâkim, şahitler önünde hükmetmiştir. Hicret yılının 772 Şâbânı (Şubat-Mart 1371). Şuhûdu'l-hâl: Bu satırları yazan Cemşid Ağa; Sülüce Bolad; Kemal Barak Oğlu Hamza; Eyne Oğlu Hasan; Aydoğmuşca ve burada bulunan başkaları..."8 Şuhûdu'l-hâl üyeleri Kethüdalar: Şehrin saygın ve ileri gelen kimseleri arasında yer alan kethüdalar, önemli bütün davaların görüşüldüğü mahkemelerde mutlaka bulunurdu. Müftü: Fetva verme dışında önemli davalarda "şuhûdu'l-hâl" üyesi olarak bulunurdu. Kadı davayı çözmekte güçlük çekerse, müftünün görüşüne başvurur, ondan fetva isteyebilirdi. Müftülerin "şuhûdu'l-hâl" görevlileri arasında bulunması, tek hâkimli İslâm Adliye Teşkilâtı'na kendine has bir zenginlik kazandırmıştı.9 Nakîbü'l-eşrâf kaymakamı: Hz. Peygamber'in soyundan geldiklerine dâir ellerinde belgeleri bulunan kimselere tanınmış olan ayrıcalıkları koruma görevi bulunan nakîbü'l-eşrâflar ve bunların taşradaki vekilleri mahkemelerde "şuhûdu'l-hâl" heyeti arasında yer alırdı. Ahî baba: Esnaf zümresinin yöneticisi olan ahî baba, esnaf mahkemelerinde şuhûdu'l-hâl üyeleri arasında yer alırdı. Ahî baba, aynı şekilde kimsesiz yaşlılara, yetim çocuklara vasî tayinlerinde, miras davalarında, ticarî anlaşmazlıklarda, vakıflarla ilgili problemlerde, nikah ve evlilik gibi akitler ile boşanmalarda, vergi davalarında şuhûdu'l-hâl üyesi olurdu.10 Defterdarlar: Kıbrıs eyalet defterdarı, şuhûdu'l-hâlin bir üyesi olarak görev yapardı. Kıbrıs defterdarının buradaki görevi davalarda tarafların problemleri aşmalarına yardımcı olmak ve kadıların tarafsızlığını sağlamaktı.11 Bunlardan ayrı olarak birtakım mahkeme görevlilerinin isimleri de şuhûdu'l-hâl listelerinde geçmekteydi. Davacı ve davalıları mahkemede hazır bulunduran muhzırlar, şikâyetleri tahkik etmekle görevli başkatipler, tereke taksiminde görevli kassam katipleri, sicile kayıt yapan mukayyidler ve mahkemede her sabah Fetih Sûresi'ni okuyan "Fetih-han"lar heyet arasında yer alabilirdi.12 Üzerlerinde şuhudu'l-hal görülen belgeler Hüccetler: Taraflardan birinin ikrarını, diğerinin de bu ikrarı tasdik ettiğini gösteren belgelere hüccet denir. Hukukî durumu olduğu gibi kayıt altına alan bu belgeler, sicil defterlerine kaydedilir. Kadı'nın imzası ve mührü ile birlikte, Arapça olarak tarih ve "şuhûdu'l-hâl" başlığı ile şahitlerin isimleri ve unvanları kaydedilir. İ'lamlar: Vekalet, nafaka, veraset, evlenme ve boşanma gibi konularda kadıların verdiği hükümleri içeren belgelere kadı i'lâmı denir. İ'lâmların sonunda hüccette olduğu gibi şuhûdu'l-hâl listesinin verilmesi şart değildir Temessükler: Mîrî arazide tasarruf hakkı sahiplerine, yetkili makam veya şahıslar tarafından verilen tasarruf belgesine temessük denirdi. Bu hakkın herhangi bir şekilde devredilmesi işlemi çoğunlukla kadı ve şuhûdu'l-hâl üyeleri huzurunda yapılır ve sonra sicile kaydedilirdi.13 Netice "Bir saat adalet, 70 yıl nafile ibadetten hayırlıdır." anlayışının temsil edildiği dönemlerde, Müslüman toplumlar hakiki adaleti gerçekleştirecek vasıtaları bulmakta zorlanmamışlardır. Osmanlı medeniyetinin 6 asır devam etmesinin sırrı bu anlayışta gizlidir. Yukarıda yapılan izahlardan anlaşılacağı üzere Osmanlı yargı sistemi, büyük ölçüde İslâmî esaslar üzerine kurulmuştur. Şanlı bir medeniyetin mirasçıları olan Türk milletinin zengin tarihî tecrübesinden yararlanmaması yadırganacak bir durumdur. İnsan haklarının ve sivil toplum örgütlerinin öne çıktığı bir dönemde bu tarihî tecrübenin değeri daha da artmaktadır. Bu açıdan bakıldığında Türk-İslâm medeniyetinin içtimâî ve siyasî kurumları içerisinde modern dünyanın problemlerine çözüm üretecek pek çok tecrübenin bulunduğu görülebilecektir. Şuhudu'l-hal uygulaması da bunlardan biridir. Bu kurumun modern versiyonlarından hukuk sisteminin faydalanması pekâlâ mümkündür. Dipnotlar 1. "Şuhûdu'l-hâl: Hazır bulunanlar ve müşâhede edenler mânâsına gelen bir tamlamadır. Mahkemede kadı'nın karar alma sürecini takip eden ve karar metnini imzalayan bir nevi jüri görevini yerine getiren insanlar topluluğu. 2. Haydar Çoruh, 2. Mahmud Döneminde Kıbrıs'ın İdarî, İktisadî ve İctimaî Yapısı (1808-1839), Marmara Üniversitesi Türkiyat Araştırmaları Enstitüsü , Yakınçağ Tarihi, Yayınlanmamış Doktora Tezi, İstanbul 2008, s 492. 3. Arık Feda Şamil, Osmanlılarda Kadılık Müessesesi 1 OTAM, 8 Yayın Tarihi: 1997—s. 19. 4. Mustafa Akdağ;Türkiyenin İktisadi ve İctimaî Tarihi İstanbul,1979, c.2, 103. 5. Bakara. 282 6. Maide 106 7. İsmet Kayaoğlu, Turumtay Vakfiyesi, Vakıflar Dergisi, s. 91 (nr. 1-12). 8. Neşet Çağatay, 2. Murad Vakfiyesi; Vakıflar Dergisi, (nr. 1-12). 9. Yakup Yakut , 19. Yüzyıl Sonlarında İnegöl, İslâm Tarihi ve Sanatları,Yüksek Lisans Tezi, (s. ı-x). 10. Adem Kara, 19. Yüzyılın İlk Yarısında Antakya (1800-1850), Ankara Üniversitesi, Yakınçağ Tarihi, Doktora Tezi, Ankara- 2004. s. 122. 11. 1809 Şuhûdu'l-hâl kaydında Lefkoşa defterdarı Ahmed Efendi de vardı. 12. Abdullah Gündoğdu; Çorum'un 2 Numaralı Şer'iyye Sicili -Transkripsiyon ve Değerlendirme- (H. 1268-1280 M. 1852-1863), Ankara Universitesi, Tarih Bölümü Yüksek Lisans Tezi, Ankara 1989. 13. A. Akgündüz, Şer'iyye Sicilleri., .1, Türk Dünyası Araştırmaları İst., 1989, s. 25. 14. Abdullah Gündoğdu, Çorum'un ...s.149. Osmanlı adli ve idari sisteminde kadılık